


路过蜻蜓

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 普通人AU





	路过蜻蜓

【盾冬百日产粮活动解锁】

 

1

巴基把最后一点工作做好时办公室已经没有其他人了。他对着电脑屏幕发了一会儿呆，才木木地想起每个同事离开前都跟他道过别，但他不记得自己有没有像平常一样笑着跟每个人回一句“再见”。

小小的办公室里只剩下他一个。通亮的灯光有些多余，他站起身，伸了个懒腰，拖着发麻的脚走到门口，在门后的开关处熟巧地打了两下，只留下自己位置的顶灯亮着。随后他懒懒地转身，走到自己的办公桌前，把另一份文档打开，再次机械地按动键盘。

放在一边的手机亮了一下。在键盘上慵懒地敲动着的手顿了顿，巴基只看了一眼收到的信息，手根本没有离开键盘，又继续看向电脑，手指继续敲打，很快在页面里输入了满满当当的内容。他活动了一下手腕，然后拖动鼠标把文档关掉——最后弹窗出现的保存确认提示时，他几乎没有犹豫就点击了取消。

又回到了原来的进度。巴基再次打开文档，看了看空白了大半的页面，才拿起手机。

<你今晚要加班到几点？>

是史蒂夫发来的信息。

巴基看了一眼时间。才九点半，离他理想的时间要早得多。如果可以的话，他希望回到和史蒂夫合租的屋子时室友已经睡了，这样就不会和对方有任何交流，他也没必要带着疲惫的身体去伪装掩饰什么。

<还有好多文件没处理完>

巴基写下这句话时并没有心虚，谎话说多了就不会再为一些无关痛痒的小事心慌了。他想了想，在句末加上了一个哭泣的表情。

对方并没有马上回复，巴基刷新了几下列表，置顶的联系人旁边还是没有出现红点。他捧着手机打开了浏览器，快速地点开几个有点兴趣的页面翻了翻，又返回聊天界面，再次刷新。还是什么都没有，可能史蒂夫不太在意他加班这件事。巴基点开了阅读器，随意打开一本读了一半的书，心不在焉地浏览了两行，又忍不住再次打开了聊天框。

结果跟先前一模一样，没有新收到的信息。

巴基犹豫了一下，在放下手机之前给史蒂夫发了一条消息：

<睡觉之前记得锁门，笨蛋>

然后他把手机背面朝上放在办公桌上，随意地翻动了一下整整齐齐叠放在桌面的文件，再次开始毫无意义的文件录入工作。眼睛好像有点干涩。巴基眨眨眼，不适感却完全没有缓解，反而视线好像更模糊了些。

可能是感冒了。巴基吸吸鼻子，扯过两张纸巾胡乱地擦了擦鼻尖。扔垃圾的动作被手机铃声打断，巴基被吓得几乎要跳起来，纸团从手里掉落到地上。那该死的铃声是史蒂夫的声音，十分随意又——当然只是巴基觉得的——非常亲昵地呼唤着“巴基”。

回头一定要记得把特殊铃声换掉，接电话前巴基想。可这个想法已经在他脑海里过了千百万遍，没有一次能顺利施行。

他深深地吸了一口气，强作轻松地开口：“怎么啦，史蒂薇？”

电话那头有风声，巴基听见史蒂夫的声音伴着喘息：“巴基。”

巴基一瞬间惊恐起来，跌跌撞撞地走到办公室的临街窗户前往下看。办公室在十五楼，他怎么认真细看也不可能看清楚一个杵在楼下的人。但他就是知道史蒂夫在附近，就算对方什么都没说，就算什么迹象也没有。他认识了史蒂夫一辈子，他知道史蒂夫小时候会咬书角，知道他在比身高时会偷偷踮脚尖，知道他不安时会扭动手指、紧张时会一次又一次地拉扯自己的衣角……所有的一切，他都看在眼里——没有任何道理的，他就是知道这些。

所以当史蒂夫开始恋爱时，他也立刻察觉了。原本他们是无话不说的好兄弟，巴基给自己争取到了一个能永远留在他身边的身份、一个无论何时出现都不会被嫌弃的角色；但唯独这件事，史蒂夫连提都没有提到过。而巴基也没想过要问。他还在做着白日梦，以为这种幸运的事会落到他头上——也可能他早就知道不可能会是自己，只要视而不见，它就不会发生。

拿着手机的手微微颤抖。史蒂夫的声音已经逐渐平稳了：“我……我想你应该要休息一下。”他犹豫着说，巴基好像看到这个金发男人在扯着衣角，又下意识地把扯得发皱的衣服抚平，“我现在在你公司楼下，先一起去吃点什么吧？”

巴基张张嘴，“不用了”三个字就到嘴边了，却无法说出口。作为晚餐的三明治被他咬了两口就扔掉了，最近他根本没有好好吃东西，但好像完全没有食欲，根本没有饥饿感。

“或者喝点什么也行。”好像害怕巴基会拒绝，史蒂夫又说。

巴基转过身看着电脑，屏幕上是文档的空白页。明明只要用一句“我很忙”作为借口就能推托掉，为什么就是做不到呢。巴基知道因为对方是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，只要是史蒂夫·罗杰斯提出来的要求——请求，或者邀请，无论什么都好，巴基·巴恩斯就没有办法拒绝。

就算史蒂夫想问他怎么向女朋友求婚，他也会一边虚伪地说着恭喜，一边真心实意地替他出主意。

“在马路对面的麦当劳等我吧。”巴基最后说。

>>>

史蒂夫有话想跟他说。

见面时巴基就知道了，他甚至已经猜到了那关于什么，以至于他还没推开门就已经想要逃跑。若不是这个跟他心有灵犀的大个子突然回过头朝他小跑过来，巴基站在已经顺利地回到空荡荡地办公室，用什么蹩脚的借口打发史蒂夫，然后自己埋头在可有可无的琐碎工作中，直到夜深、确保史蒂夫已经睡着再回去。

他咬了一口蛋堡。麦当劳的汉堡越来越难吃了，明明四年前和史蒂夫一起来的时候味道还不错。

“如果没什么事的话，”史蒂夫的欲言又止对巴基来说是无穷尽的折磨。他咬着无味的面包，看着托盘上的垫纸，“吃完东西就早点回去睡觉吧，你明天还要上课。”

“巴基，”巴基没敢抬头看史蒂夫，只听着他说，“你最近是不是忙过头了？明天是星期六，我没课。”

“……”应该怎么回答呢？巴基只是觉得很累。他已经连续两个星期加班了，上个周末他直接把自己锁在房间昏昏沉沉地睡了两天，侥幸地躲过和史蒂夫相处的机会。也许他还可以继续这么睡下去，只要睡着了就什么都不需要知道，不需要再想任何事。

“星期天要一起出门吗？”史蒂夫问，“看个电影或者去哪家餐厅吃一顿——”

“不。”巴基听见自己说。他甚至没有反应过来史蒂夫刚刚说的是什么，几秒后他才明白自己居然破天荒地对着他最好的兄弟说了“不”。

“我这周加班。”巴基觉得喉头有些发紧，“你……去玩吧。”

“你说你们公司从来不在周末加班的。”巴基能想象到史蒂夫皱着眉头地样子了。

“最近工作忙，很多文件都没有处理完。”巴基苦笑着说，“我以前也没怎么加班过，不是吗？”

只是小小的谎话，史蒂夫不会介意的，巴基想。他实在不想跟史蒂夫一起出去，不想看到那个女孩挽着史蒂夫的手臂向他打招呼，不想听见史蒂夫问他怎么制造浪漫、怎么讨女孩欢心。如果史蒂夫什么都不说，他还可以在自己的房间里安安稳稳地睡大觉，现在他只能回到空无一人的办公室，像机器人一样把所有资料重新整理，重新录入，重新计算，然后把处理好的所有东西尽数清空，再次整理，再次录入，直到天色发黑。

“可……”史蒂夫的声音停顿了一下。巴基吸了一口可乐，却完全感受不到甜味，喝下去的像是普通的冰水。

“那……你可以早点回家吧？”史蒂夫问，“额，我的意思是，会在正常下班时间回去吧？”

巴基耸耸肩。就算可以，他也不想。

“我……”

“你想准备什么吗，史蒂薇？”巴基鼓足勇气抬起头，那双眼睛还是蓝得让他看见了就想哭，“需要我帮你做什么吗？”

他在说什么，又在做什么呀。巴基看着史蒂夫发红的脸，开始后悔自己的莽撞。

——他在自掘坟墓。

“我尽量早点回去。”——然后尽早离开，巴基在心里一边嘲笑自己，一边想，他应该离得远远的，在某个地方喝点酒，再在什么地方吹着风坐上一晚上，好好庆祝他夭折的恋情。

 

2

巴基不是第一次向史蒂夫撒谎。

上个月的14日他给史蒂夫发的短信，骗这金发小子说自己要参加紧急会议，要晚点回去；而实际上，他向经理请了半天假，又抓紧时间把自己的工作都完成得差不多了，早早就兴冲冲地往回走。

离开公司前，坐在他旁边的凯蒂说他笑得像个小傻子，还问他是不是准备和女朋友去哪里浪漫。

对呀，他笑着回答，当时满心想着的只有自己的发小。他特意挑了那天——情人节——想跟那个迟钝的小子表白，而巴基直到现在也不明白为什么自己会误会史蒂夫也喜欢他，甚至会想到史蒂夫会怎么红着脸答应他。

那时他只想着早早回去，给他的小史蒂薇一个惊喜。

路过花店时他毫不犹豫地走了进去，选了一朵最红、最好看的玫瑰，买下了一张粉色的贺卡。真老套啊，他一边付钱一边说自己傻气，又一边做着最傻的事。他做梦也没有想到自己有一天会用这种笨拙的招数来表白，搞不好那个笨蛋还很乐意看到他单膝跪地的模样。但巴基立刻又觉得自己想太多、太长远了，单膝跪地这一步应该可以留到求婚用，而他并没有准备戒指。嘿，如果有谁要求婚的话，为什么不能是史蒂夫去做呢？巴基想，他可是比史蒂夫抢先表白了。

嘴角一直上扬着，直到巴基悄悄地扭动门把，走进屋子。就算知道史蒂夫正在上课——前一天他向史蒂夫确认过，知道对方这一天都满课——他也还是尽可能把自己的存在感压到最低，好像小小的声响都会惊扰到这房子，破坏他一直想要偷偷准备的惊喜。

当他抬起头，目光穿过过道看到了一束红得刺眼的玫瑰，突兀地放在客厅的桌子上。一大把、红得发亮的玫瑰花，像极了八点档电视剧里男主角向女主角示爱时手上捧着的花束。跟它比起来，自己手上拿着的一枝孤零零的玫瑰看起来就像一个天大的笑话。巴基愣住在门口，既不敢往前走，也想不起来可以后退。厨房——或者是史蒂夫的房间，或者是阳台，巴基已经记不清具体的方位了——传来了史蒂夫的声音，那好听的低音就像是从四面八方向他扫射来的子弹，每一个音节都直击他的心脏：

“没事，他中午告诉我要加班。我们还有时间……”

接着巴基听见了陌生的女声：“你就不怕他突然回来吗？说不定他也想给你一个惊喜呢。”

巴基觉得一阵寒意袭来，好像有一双眼睛一直在盯着他，看到了他的一举一动，目击了他所有愚蠢可笑的行为，猜透了那点天真幼稚的小心思。他听不出来那个女人的语气，也许是在嘲讽他，也许是在同情他，但无论哪一种都不会是巴基想要的。

“不会的，巴基从来不会骗我。”他听见史蒂夫说——巴基从未想过有一天自己会在听到史蒂夫对他的赞许时会难过得心底发酸，“我们只要在他回来之前……”

然后他悄悄地逃跑了，脑袋还懵懵的，晕晕乎乎的感觉就像发了高烧，眼前看到的所有东西都模模糊糊，脚下踩着的地面像一片不断延伸的棉花，绵软又危险。他甚至没有办法回想起来自己究竟走过了那些地方，遇见了什么人，坐的是公交车还是地铁。

当他回过神来时发现自己正坐在一家咖啡厅里，呆呆地看着桌面上竖着的餐单，手边还有一杯半温不热的咖啡。

巴基摸了摸自己的脸。连他也没想到自己居然没有哭，连一滴眼泪也没有流出来；也对，他根本找不到任何哭一顿的理由。

他拿起咖啡勺，瞬间的刺痛却让他突然流出了眼泪，银色的小勺子哐当一声掉到杯子里，洁白的餐巾纸溅上了咖啡的污渍。

买回来的那朵玫瑰花没有处理好，细小的刺在他手上扎下了好几个鲜红的伤口，颜色就像花瓣一样鲜艳。

真疼。真蠢。

>>>

最后巴基没有在他和史蒂夫合租的屋子过情人节。

离开咖啡厅后，巴基把花瓣开始发皱的玫瑰扔到垃圾桶里，坐公交车回到公司楼下。当时已经过了下班时间，办公室里早就已经没有人——就像之后的日子里他在这个死板沉闷的房间里独自坐着发呆，就算偷偷哭泣也不会有人发现。巴基走进办公室就径直走向自己的座位，开始整理自己的办公桌，把废纸和白纸都收起来，把下午离开办公室前没来得及收起来的笔盖好，一一放回笔筒里；接着把抽屉里的文件全部取出来，按照从新到旧的顺序理了一遍，又打乱顺序，按着从旧到新的顺序重新整理。做完这一切后，无所事事的巴基靠着椅背，抬头看着房顶。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

巴基只想到这个男人。他不记得史蒂夫跟他提过有特别亲密的女性朋友，也不记得有提起任何欣赏的、心仪的女性。史蒂夫并不经常跟他提学习或者大学的相关事宜，巴基原以为是因为史蒂夫体谅他听不懂——四年前，史蒂夫选择了艺术专业以后，他们基本就没有再谈过学习上的事。现在想来，也许是因为他已经开始惹人嫌了。如果有一个时时缠着你、占用你的空闲时间、用自以为是的忠告和啰啰嗦嗦的叮嘱来烦着你的人在身边，反感嫌弃也不过是迟早的事吧。

史蒂夫一定会想：如果让巴基知道他交了女朋友，一定会烦死他的，还不如干脆什么都不要说吧。

啊，巴恩斯真烦。巴基想，如果他早点明白这点就好了，他就不会每天准时准点地回去，也不会把所有周末都空出来只为了等史蒂夫需要。他拿起手机，眼看马上就要九点了，但他根本不想回去，即使在办公室呆坐也比在家里尴尬要好上百倍。不知道史蒂夫的女朋友还在不在，他还在害怕进门会看到那个女孩捧着花的样子。

干脆把整个晚上都留给他们吧，巴基想，再把所有空闲时间都还给史蒂夫。

于是他用最平常的口吻给史蒂夫发了信息，普通得就像描述当天天气。史蒂夫没有回复，巴基尽可能不去想他可能正在做什么，开始认真地给经理发信息，想要回之前推掉的出差工作。

史蒂夫马上就会有整整一个星期的空闲了。巴基把手机铃声调到最大。如果他需要的话，巴基还能接到他的电话——也许这回史蒂夫就会迫不及待地想跟他分享些什么了，就算他完全不想听。

 

3

和史蒂夫约好的时间是下午五点，从前一天晚上开始巴基就感到心神不宁了。

巴基在洗手间里干呕，因为过度焦虑和紧张而感到恶心反胃。更糟糕的大概是不记得自己有没有吃过东西，如果放在平时，当同事们都吵吵嚷嚷着下班去哪里吃饭，巴基也会跟着他们走一遭，或者被他们拖出办公室。但现在只有他一个人，无论是公司还是整一层办公楼，抑或整栋大厦，甚至是全世界。

手机在口袋里发出震动和铃响。从凌晨开始就陆续有人给他发来祝福短信，他看着一句句的“生日快乐”和一个个蛋糕、气球和庆祝的小表情，才猛然想起来今天已经是3月10日了。

正好踏着零点发来的信息是娜塔莎的，这个远在俄国的姑娘还特意定好美国时间给他送祝福，这让他特别感动，虽然干涩的眼睛好像已经就不出眼泪来了。

他擦了擦嘴，从口袋里拿出手机，在信息页面滑动了一遍又一遍，依旧没有发现史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字。也对啊，如果他还记得巴基的生日的话，早就已经给他发来短信、打来电话了。可是那家伙心里现在恐怕只有那个女孩吧，哪里还会想起他最好的朋友正在办公室忙得天昏地暗。

你还真是残忍啊，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，连一个生日都不能让我开开心心地过完。

巴基洗了把脸，在镜子里看到自己发红的眼眶和眼下重重的黑眼圈。溅到眼里的水让他视线模糊起来，他眨了眨眼，看到水流顺着他的眼角往下淌。这副憔悴的模样真的适合去当史蒂夫的恋爱导师吗？巴基对着镜子笑了一下，却觉得自己看起来像一只被遗弃的小狗，可怜兮兮地求取别人的同情怜悯。

别这样。

巴基拍了拍自己冷冰冰、湿漉漉的脸。

>>>

巴基·巴恩斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯从小就认识。

他已经记不清最开始时自己在史蒂夫的身边算是什么人物了，也许——巴基还隐隐有些印象，但他说不准这是真的还是记忆把自己美化了几分——史蒂夫曾经有过一段时间把他当成小英雄。

巴基当然没有想过英雄救美。他宁可不当什么英雄，只求这个小顽固能够平平安安地过好每一天，不会因为不自量力的路见不平被打得遍体鳞伤。但史蒂夫并不会因为他的一句两句抱怨而改变自己，只会在每一次巴基出现、为他赶走那些小混混时用亮晶晶的蓝眼睛看着巴基，又逞强地告诉巴基自己能一个人打倒比他高、比他壮的小恶棍。巴基不曾反驳过他，只会安安静静地听着，看着他眼里一闪而过的钦佩和感激。

他会觉得自己像一个童话里的骑士，像个传说中的勇者，从恶龙手上救下了他可爱的小王子。

再之后，比史蒂夫年长两岁的巴基成为了史蒂夫的学长。

巴基发现史蒂夫在学习上会需要自己的帮助，于是他把所有的笔记都做得清晰明了，用着他能写出来的最好看的字体，每一笔每一画都工整流畅。巴基努力地把所有问题都问清楚，尽己所能地搞明白课本上的所有习题，把诗文背了一遍又一遍，公式记了一次又一次。

他知道他能做好这个。

当史蒂夫抱着书包跑到他家、拿着习题册走到他面前，他正好能饰演小老师的角色，给他讲解所有题目，给他说清楚所有的重点和难点，甚至把笔记本递到史蒂夫面前，让他在考试前临急抱佛脚。

当史蒂夫决定要学艺术时，约瑟夫和莎拉——史蒂夫的父母都不理解，更谈不上赞成。这个倔强的金发小男孩赌气地敲开了他的家门，却只窝在客厅的沙发上，闷闷不乐了大半天，无论巴基怎么询问都不开口。巴基瞬间明白史蒂夫需要一个倾听者，或许还要一个支持者。他只是等着。他知道史蒂夫会跟他说的，在那之前，他不需要再做什么了。

那天晚上，巴基躺在床上几乎要睡着了，史蒂夫才爬上他的床，不轻不重地把他摇醒。睡眼惺忪的巴基看到黑暗中的人影时就知道史蒂夫正需要他。于是他强忍着睡意爬起来，在厕所洗了把脸，和他的男孩肩并肩地坐在床上，安安静静地听着金发小男孩诉说自己的苦恼。

“做你想做的事吧，”巴基搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，缓缓开口，“我永远站在你这边的。”

四年前，史蒂夫来到了这座城市上大学。

巴基对艺术系的院校了解不多，不清楚史蒂夫选择这所大学时有没有过别的考虑，比如知道巴基就在这里。史蒂夫并对此没有多说，而巴基也没有好奇追问，只是过去常常会自己暗暗揣测，然后说服自己：在史蒂夫心里他还是有位置的。

巴基带着史蒂夫在这座城市里四处游览，从图书馆到博物馆，从商场到电影院，从广场到公园。这总让巴基产生他们在这个陌生的城市里一起流浪的错觉，只可惜他从来不敢伸出手去抓住史蒂夫的手，从来不敢多透露半分自己的爱慕之情。

跟史蒂夫一起选房子时，巴基觉得他们像买房的新婚夫妇。他如实地跟这个有些古板的同伴开起了玩笑，如愿以偿地看到史蒂夫羞红的脸。

“只是开个玩笑嘛，史蒂薇。”巴基说。

尽管他希望自己说的是事实。

尽管他根本不满足于室友的角色。

有什么关系呢，巴基想，既然史蒂夫还是单身的话，他就一直都有机会不是吗。他爱着的人就在自己身边，总有一天对方会明白他的心意的吧。

然后是突如其来的某个晚上。

史蒂夫不太自在地——准确地描述的话，也许应该用“害羞”这个词——向巴基提出看电影。巴基也不明白为什么他们会花了一晚上的时间把史蒂夫不知道从哪里搞来的几张光碟都看完，每一部都是老套的爱情片，每一部都让人捧腹，每一部都是甜甜蜜蜜的结局。

“巴基，我想问你一个问题……”最后一部电影的片尾正在电视屏幕上放映，史蒂夫盯着屏幕上滚动的演员表说，“我有一个朋友，额，他喜欢上了他最好的朋友……”

巴基早该猜到史蒂夫另有所图。他看着史蒂夫的侧脸，听着这蹩脚的表白——当时他以为那是史蒂夫对他的表白。

“为什么不给喜欢的人一个惊喜呢？”巴基说，“你看，电影不也都这样吗，一束红玫瑰，一封情书，最后再来一句‘我爱你’。”

他偷偷笑着想，哥们，这真的很老套了。不过如果对方是史蒂夫的话，只要简简单单的一句“爱”，就算没有花，没有情书，没有烛光晚餐，巴基也一定会接受的吧。

他还以为自己终于不用再掩饰自己的感情了，暗自期待着自己最后终于争取到“恋人”的角色的一瞬间。

白日梦破碎也来的猝不及防。

巴基听见史蒂夫和那个陌生的女性聊天时才知道自己差点当了一回小丑。有一瞬间开始怀疑自己的身份——他以为自己起码也能算是史蒂夫口中“最好的朋友”，没想到从来都只是他一厢情愿的角色扮演游戏中自以为是的“挚友”。

看，他不爱你。你只是他的一个朋友，连“最好的”这种形容词都用不上。

 

4

巴基怎么也没有想到回去的路会这么顺畅，好像一路都是绿灯，畅通无阻地从他的公司回到史蒂夫身边。他站在楼下往上望，头一次对回住处产生了恐惧感，好像在家里等着他的不是他爱了一辈子的史蒂夫，而是某个一直折磨着他、玩弄着他的恶魔。巴基深吸了一口气，像英勇赴死的烈士一样咬咬牙走上前，暗自祈祷着自己回来得足够早，史蒂夫也足够聪慧，他这个恋爱导师的角色可以不用饰演多长时间。

他实在不敢想象自己应该用什么表情面对史蒂夫的女朋友，也无法想象他要对着自己的情敌表现出最友好、最热情的态度。他应该用什么身份去面对那个女孩，又应该说什么话才算是得体、才不至于让史蒂夫丢脸？

不……史蒂夫不至于让他毫无准备地面对这种事情吧？

巴基踩在楼梯上的脚步停了下来。门口就在眼前，但他觉得自己就像刚刚结束了一场马拉松比赛，再走一步的力气都被抽干了。

站在门口听不见里面的动静，巴基不能确定里面是不是只有史蒂夫一个人。如果是，他又在做着什么呢？他是不是已经邀请了那个姑娘到这里来，是不是又像一个月前那样把一束红得耀眼的玫瑰放在桌上？史蒂夫会精心地布置他们的房子，就为了等待那个女孩的到来吗？

他可以装作若无其事地，在帮史蒂夫布置好他们的餐桌、点上蜡烛，顺便教他说几句现成的老土情话以后，再用开玩笑般的、毫不在意的语气告诉对方：

“嘿，亲爱的史蒂薇，你知道吗，今天是我的生日。不跟我说一句生日快乐吗？”

史蒂夫会用满怀歉意的目光看着他，向他道歉，接着保证以后再请他吃饭、补他生日礼物吗？不用了，巴基可以告诉他自己在公司吃过蛋糕，又约了山姆或者克林特，又或者是别的什么人去什么地方庆祝，把整个房间留给他们两个人，就像情人节那天他这个贴心的室友、体贴的好朋友会自动消失，不会妨碍到他一分一毫。

他曾经在史蒂夫身边扮演过那么多无足轻重的角色，现在也理所应当地可以成功地饰演一个隐形人。

——以后他甚至可以在史蒂夫的婚礼上当一个优秀的伴郎，用最迷人的笑容去迎接所有的来宾，用最诚挚又最违心的话给幸福的新人送去祝福。

有什么关系啊。巴基告诉自己，他不是陪着史蒂夫走过了几千几百天吗。在这些安稳平静的日子里，史蒂夫的身边有他的影子不就可以了吗？在以后，如果有可能的话，史蒂夫还会想起有过这个人，曾经陪着他哭，陪着他笑，听他半夜的说心里话，在他迷茫时给过他支持，在他不安时会鼓励他前进。

只要史蒂夫会记住他，哪怕只是偶尔的一瞬间会想起他来，不就已经足够了吗。

 

5

史蒂夫捧着花的样子有些可爱。一大把的红玫瑰没有办法完全藏在身后，而这个当事人显然完全不知情，收在身后的手也不听话地泄露了主人的秘密。

巴基站在门口看着笑意盈盈地向他走来的史蒂夫，努力地撑出一个微笑，鼻子却有点发酸。干涩的眼睛突然有点不合时宜的湿润了，巴基眨眨眼，轻轻地咳嗽两声掩饰过去。

这是预演吧？巴基猜测。他已经不会再这么自作多情地以为这是史蒂夫给他准备的惊喜了，史蒂夫不记得今天对他来说是什么特别的日子，就连他自己也早就忘记了这天对他有什么特殊意义。如果他现在伸出手去接过史蒂夫的花，巴基不能保证自己能够足够冷静地应付史蒂夫接下来可能会说的话。

无论是对女朋友的表白还是简简单单地制造浪漫。

巴基捏紧拳头，指甲毫不留情地扎到掌心。这种疼痛感可以让他暂时忘记自己毫无意义的忧愁。

“史蒂夫。”巴基说。

他头一次知道无话可说的感觉原来是这么窘迫。

“巴基，我……”史蒂夫看着他。那种深情的目光太容易让人误会了，巴基在心里嘲讽自己，指甲又压进掌心几分，极力在史蒂夫面前保持冷静。

“所以，她还没来？”巴基躲开史蒂夫的目光，向客厅看过去，强作轻松地说，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

饭桌上摆放着什么东西，看起来像是食物。史蒂夫是不是已经准备好一切了呢？如果是的话，那他为什么还要巴基早点回来？难道就是为了跟那个女孩打个照面吗？还是——

史蒂夫是希望他能装成那个女孩，提前试演一次表白现场吗？也许看着他的脸，史蒂夫就能够毫不犹豫地说出“喜欢”和“爱”。这种话如果对着巴基说就像开一个普通的玩笑，根本不需要放在心上。

“谁？”史蒂夫问，“你约了什么人来吗？”

没有。巴基摇摇头。喉咙有些难受，开口一定是难听又沙哑的声音。

史蒂夫好像松了一口气，轻松地笑了起来。巴基悄悄地退了一步，看着越走越近的好朋友，心脏却好像越来越难受了。

玫瑰红得像血，巴基想起了情人节那天被刺扎出的伤口。

“巴基，”史蒂夫咬咬牙，像在给自己鼓劲。从身后取出的那束玫瑰花被他小心翼翼地捧在手上，递向前方，等待着对方把它接过去，“我……也许我很迟钝，直到现在才明白过来自己的心……但是……”

他用求助的眼神看着巴基，像很久很久以前史蒂夫解不出难题时也会这样看着他，等待着巴基来解围。

但这次巴基只想逃跑。他以为自己能演好这个好朋友的角色，以为自己不会介意再当一回替代品，但心口处针扎一般的刺痛感让他知道自己没有办法再在这个地方呆下去了，否则他一定会丢脸地哭出来。

这样就像是在乞求史蒂夫的同情一样，或许还带着些指责的意味。

“你知道在我面前没必要紧张的吧，哥们儿。”巴基低下头，“这样磕磕巴巴地说，听起来是真的有点蠢，以后她一定会笑话你的。”

“巴基？”

“哦，你最好快点，”巴基拿出手机看了看，隔着眼前的水汽朦朦胧胧的什么也看不清，“你瞧，现在已经不早了，再不快点的话——”

史蒂夫直接把玫瑰塞到他手上。

巴基抬起头，惊诧地看着一脸认真的史蒂夫。

“你为什么要哭呢，巴基？”史蒂夫伸出手，轻轻地擦了擦巴基的脸，说话的语气并没有他的动作那么粗暴强硬，反而是巴基从未听过的温柔，“你在害怕什么？”

“你是误会了什么吗？”史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，“所以才一直躲着我？是情人节那天吗——那天你其实回来过，对吗？”

“我没有在躲着……”巴基躲闪着，逃避着那让他产生了可笑的误会的目光，嗫嚅着。

史蒂夫轻轻地抱住他。低沉的声音从耳边传来，暖暖的鼻息扑在耳边，酥酥痒痒。

“没有其他人了，你是唯一一个。”史蒂夫说，“我只是请他们帮忙，你说过应该‘给喜欢的人一个惊喜’，所以我买来了一束红玫瑰，叫来了几个朋友一起布置屋子……巴基，我不知道你究竟听见了什么，看到了什么，但那都不是真的。”

“我是个笨蛋，我把什么都搞砸了。你看，巴基，没有你在，我就什么都做不好。”史蒂夫的声音听起来像在撒娇，“一直留在我身边吧，巴基。”

“我一直都在。”巴基木然地说。他总是在这里，只要史蒂夫还需要他，无论是作为好朋友，好兄弟，还是其他身份，只要能够留在史蒂夫身边，他能够全情投入演好任何一个角色。

“不，我的意思是，”史蒂夫顿了顿，“爱我吧，巴基。”

“什么？”巴基不敢相信自己的耳朵。他又误会了什么吗——史蒂夫说的“爱”，又是什么文字游戏吗？

史蒂夫捧着巴基的脸，在他的唇边吻了一下。

“生日快乐，巴基。”这个小笨蛋居然成功地恶作剧了一回，还狡黠地朝巴基笑了笑，“你想收下这份生日礼物吗？”

“生日礼物？”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”史蒂夫说着，吻了吻巴基湿润的眼角，“和他的爱。”

 

END.


End file.
